Merlin s'est fait grillé !
by Miss Micaiah
Summary: Quand Merlin est en retard pour une raison inconnu, Arthur décide d'aller le chercher et de découvrir ainsi la raison de son retard, quel n'est pas sa surprise quand il l'a découvre enfin...


**Titre:** Merlin s'est fait grillé!

Auteur: Moi ^^, Miss Micaiah.

Fandom: Merlin (série)

Raiting: T.

Pairing: Un Merthur évidement ^^

Note de l'auteur: Bon alors normalement je n'écrit que des Yullen pour le fandom D gray Man, mais sous l'insistance d'un amie, j'ai nommée Arméria ^^, j'ai écrit ce One-shot sur un coup de tête ^^, sachez aussi que ce dernier à une suite, plus longue d'ailleurs, qui arriveras plus tard ^^ ! Bref, bonne lecture, en espérant que ce premier essais de Merthur vous plaise autant qu'as mon amie ^^ !

**Merlin s'est fait grillé !**

Arthur entra en trombe dans le laboratoire de Gaïus et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du fond, sans même lui jeter un regard. S'il l'avait fait, ce dernier aurait bien vu le sourire en coin du vieil homme. Une fois devant la porte de son serviteur personnel, il ne s'embarrassa même pas à frapper avant de l'ouvrir à la volée, la faisant ainsi claquer bruyamment contre le mur.

_ Hirk ! Fut le seul son qu'il obtenu de la part du propriétaire de la chambre en question.

Arthur ne chercha même pas à savoir si sa brusque entrée dans la pièce n'avait pas tué son serviteur d'une crise cardiaque, il ne pensa pas non plus qu'il aurait pu, probablement, être nu, ou en partie. Il se contenta juste d'entrer et de crier à la volée.

_ Tu es en retard, idiot de Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire de si bon matin pour avoir une demi-heure de retard ? Je te signale que j'ai faim, moi !

Une fois sa belle et longue tirade terminer, Arthur se permit enfin de regarder ce que son idiot de serviteur pouvait bien foutre à 6h30 du matin, pour en oublier complètement de lui amener son petit déjeuner.

_ Ah ah ah! Euh…rien…rien du tout Arthur ! S'écria ledit serviteur, d'un air un peu trop gêner, et bien trop vite pour être plausible.

Arthur, intriguer par son comportement, se permit donc d'observer d'avantage son serviteur afin de comprendre ce soudain embarras. Il remarqua tout d'abord que Merlin n'était toujours pas habillé, et donc qu'il se trouvait être encore en pyjamas, comme s'il venait juste de sortir du lit. Puis il remarque un livre épais que le jeune homme tenait caché dans son dos.

_« Hum…c'est suspect ça ! Ça ne peut tout de même pas être un livre de magie ? » Pensa-t-il perplexe._

_ Dit moi Merlin, je peux savoir ce que tu tiens dans ton dos ?

_Quoi? M-mais r-rien du tout !

_« Hum…il a répondu trop vite pour que ce soit honnête ! Alors, idiot de Merlin, qu'essaye tu de me cache ainsi ? »_

_ Montre moi ça ! Lança-t-il avec un sourire avenant, du moins le pensait-il avenant.

A cette requête, ou plutôt à cet ordre, Merlin blêmit de peur.

_« Oh, zut ! Il ne faut surtout pas qu'il voit ça ! » _Pensait-il hagard.

_ N-non ! Tenta-t-il de dire à son prince.

_ Allons, Merlin ! Tu ne peut rien me cacher, tu le sais bien, je suis le prince Arthur, tu me dois obéissance, alors montre moi ça ! Continua-t-il.

_Je…je…non !

Merlin commençait à reculer doucement, tenant toujours son précieux livre derrière son dos.

_« Oh, non ! S'il voit ça, c'est sûr je suis mort ! »_

Arthur décida de jouer le jeu, et tandis que Merlin reculait petit à petit, il avança. Du coup, Merlin se retrouva bien vite acculer devant son lit.

_« Tient dont ! Et si je faisais ça ? »_

Arthur sourit d'un air triomphant et se jeta sur Merlin, le faisant ainsi tomber sur le lit.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? » _pensa le sorcier, prit de panique.

Le prince Pendragon ricana bien devant la mine toute rouge du serviteur, et commença alors à le chatouiller sauvagement, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

_Q-qu'est-ce que vous faites ! N-non ! Ah ah ah ! A-arrêtez !

Merlin n'en finissait plus de rire et de se torde comme une limace sur le lit, et lorsqu'il tenta de reprendre son souffle, Arthur en profita pour lui chiper son «Livre» si précieux, et secret.

Il se leva alors triomphalement et s'écria:

_Je l'ai eu !

Merlin, quand à lui, tentait tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Lorsqu'il entendit son prince crier. Encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour comprendre de quoi Arthur pouvait bien parler.

_« Oh non, non, non, non, non ! »_

Il se releva difficilement et voulut reprendre son précieux livre, mais c'était déjà trop tard, Arthur l'avait ouvert, et regardait son contenu.

Le prince Pendragon était choqué et perplexe devant le contenu en question, du fameux livre de Merlin.

_Qu'est-ce que… !

Il lança un coup d'œil à Merlin, mais celui-ci prenait déjà la fuite en lui lançant juste:

_Désolé !

_J'y croit pas ! S'exclama Arthur ébahis.

Il posa de nouveaux les yeux sur le fameux livre et son contenu.

_Il…il a…ce livre…des dessins ! Et de moi en plus ! Merlin ! Revient ici tout de suite ! Cria-t-il.

Arthur sortit donc de la chambre aussi brusquement qu'il y était enterre, ne s'apercevant pas que Gaïus riait aux éclats. Derrière lui, il laissa le livre ouvert sur le lit de Merlin. Sur les pages ouvertes du livre, on pouvait voir deux dessin fait esquissé aux fusains. L'un montrait le prince torse nu en plein entrainement, et sur l'autre il était complètement nu dans son bain, fermant les yeux de bien être.

_« Attend que te choppe, Merlin ! »_

Et voilà, fini ^^ ! Je disais donc que la suite, qui seras "Quand Merlin se fait chopé" arriveras d'ici peu ^^! A bientôt !


End file.
